Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Nickelodeon Promos
Promo #1 - Season 1 recap special and "Many Sorry Goodbyes!" Announcer: Get ready for a grand Chinese good time with a new furry friend, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat! Sagwa: Ni hao. I'm Sagwa of China! Announcer: First off, learn how Sagwa became the famous siamese cat! Sagwa: Uh oh! This is not good! Announcer: She makes a mistake with the Magistrate's unfair new rules, but then she ends up changing his mind! The Foolish Magistrate: Listen to those beautiful words! Announcer: And then she became... The Foolish Magistrate: ...the greatest of all felines! Sagwa of China! Announcer: And then, the Magistrate's memorial for his departed great aunt is held, but it gets crazy when Sagwa's dog cousin Cha-Siu joins the palace calligraphy team! Cha-Siu: I need training for this job. Announcer: See it all on Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat! Next Saturday at 11:30 east, 10:30 central, and 8:30 pacific, on Nickelodeon! Promo #2 - New Episodes Announcer: Get ready for a grand Chinese good time with five brand new episodes of Sagwa in a row! The Foolish Magistrate: I've been inspired! Announcer: On Monday, meet a very special family! Bo: I'll tell you my story now. I was born in an alley way. My mother was run over by a cart when I was only a week old, and I ended up being a street dog. Then a couple weeks later, these two grown up dogs came by. They were both boys, and their names were Li and Shaiming. They adopted me and have been caring for me ever since. Announcer: On Tuesday, Sheegwa meets a beautiful butterfly! Mei: The name's Mei. Sheegwa: Hi, I'm Sheegwa. You have such a beautiful name, and you're also a pretty butterfly. Announcer: Wednesday, Sagwa overcomes problems to enter a martial arts competition! Lik-Lik: Girls can't enter the tournament. Sagwa: Says the guy who has girls as members of his gang. Lik-Lik: Not spoiled girls! Ha! Announcer: On Thursday, is Jet-Jet tough or not? Jet-Jet: My dad was rough and tough, but my mom is a quiet, nice gal. Announcer: Can Sagwa and her friends get him to be happy? Cha-Siu: Why are you a softie? Announcer: And on Friday, a surprising revelation! The Foolish Magistrate: Did Mama Miao just... talk? Announcer: Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat is all new next week, starting next Monday at 11 am eastern, 10 am central, and 8 am pacific, on Nickelodeon! Promo #3 - "Meet Win Li" and "Wong Ton's Family" Announcer: Get ready for a grand Chinese good time with a new furry friend, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat! Sagwa: I'm so amazing! Announcer: A rainy day gone wild introduces Dongwa to a new family! Dongwa: What's your name? Win Li: Win Li! Announcer: Win Li is the new cat in the village, and she and her sister and brother, Mei Su and Shifu, get a grand welcome from the palace animals! Mei Su: Everybody thinks Dongwa is cute! Shifu: A palace cat who's cute? Oh please! Announcer: And then, learn how Wong Ton is the most unique cat in the village! Wong Ton: I wanna know why I have both of your features? Xinzang-Dou: Well, you're two kinds of animal! You're part doggy, and part kitty! You have your father's tufts, paws, and tail, and my body. Announcer: See all of this in two brand new episodes of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat! This Veterans Day at 2:30 eastern, 1:30 central, and 11:30 pacific, on Nickelodeon! Promo #4 - "Little Sagwa" and "The Cook and the Reader Get a Clue!" Announcer: Get ready for a grand Chinese good time with a new furry friend, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat! Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa: Cats! Sleeve Dogs: Dogs! Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa: CATS!!! Sleeve Dogs: DOGS!!! Announcer: When Sagwa and her family won't stop arguing with the Sleeve Dogs, Tai-Tai decides to make Sagwa become a younger kitten out of annoyance! Sagwa: What? Oh no, I'm Sheegwa's age again! I'm now going to be called a baby! Announcer: How will Sagwa turn back to normal? Tai-Tai: I have set a self-destructing boom-boom stick in the pot. It is set to blow up in 29 seconds! Sagwa: That's enough time for me! Announcer: And then, when Cha-Siu goes missing, the Cook and the Reader of the Rules must solve a mystery! The Cook: How will we ever find Cha-Siu? The Reader of the Rules: Look harder, you old man! Announcer: Catch two new episodes of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat! Next Saturday at 11:30 eastern, 10:30 central, and 8:30 pacific, only on Nickelodeon! Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Promos Category:Transcripts